


Daisy Bell

by extractedTransposition



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Currently Undergoing Major Rewrite, Gen, Sadstuck, Tags May Change, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extractedTransposition/pseuds/extractedTransposition





	Daisy Bell

<\\\> SBURB v0.0.1 - CENTRAL DATA STORAGE

<\\\> Copyright 2009 Skaianet Systems Incorporated

 

...

 

{SETMODE RECOVERY_SYS:()XK}

 

...

 

...

 

<\\\> UNLOCKING SECURE BACKUP...

>>> WARNING: **ALL ACCESS WILL BE TRACKED!**

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

{TERMINAL.INQUIRE_


End file.
